From EP 1795109 is known a steam generator comprising an external casing with an opening that enables the inner space to communicate with the space outside. Moreover, the steam generator can be equipped with a feeding element that supplies water to said inner space, with a heating element foreseen in the opening to generate steam, an exhaust pipe whose one end is connected to the outside space to discharge steam, and a means for the control of the steam discharge on the other end to open and close the pipe outlet depending on the presence or absence of the steam to be discharged.
From EP 0842631 A is known a steam-operated cleaning device comprising a boiler equipped with heating means, steam release means connected to said boiler, and a cleaning tool comprising a foot and a handle so that said boiler and said steam release means are positioned in said foot.